


Tumbling Tents And Crushing Love

by sophoklesworld



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, I Don't Even Know, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Superhusbands, being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5617207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophoklesworld/pseuds/sophoklesworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony go camping. It shouldn't be as difficult to set up a tent as it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumbling Tents And Crushing Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prismalicht](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prismalicht/gifts).



> Prompt by [buntesLicht](http://archiveofourown.org/users/buntesLicht): camping, tent keeps collapsing, Stony

Sometimes Tony resents Steve.

"Why would you want to go camping in the first place?", he growled while trying to fix two weird looking sticks together, looking at the manual incredulously.

Steve seems to have no trouble at all building up the rest of the tent.

"Im supposed to be a genius! This can't be right! This has to be easier!"

"Tony, it's not that difficult, just read the instructions if you have trouble", Steve says with a private smile playing around his lips.

"Are you laughing at me? Oh my god! This is unbelievable. My boyfriend, the nicest person on earth -my ass- Captain America, is laughing at a helpless old man who he forced to go camping with him in the first place."

Now Steve was outright laughing and getting up to press a small kiss against Tony's lips.

Tony melted into the touch and his annoyance and petulance subsided. A little. For now.

"First of, _I_ am the old guy in this relationship. Second, here.” Steve said softly but with humor in his voice. "You can fix those in the ground." He handed tent pegs to Tony who grunted but obliged.

 

As much as Steve seemed to know what he was doing, when they both stepped back, Tony cocked his head.

"No offence, Cap, but this doesn't look right to me", he said and held up the manual with a picture of what the tent was supposed to look like.

In reality, the tent was very bulky and misshapen.

It had bulges where it wasn’t supposed to have any and the openings - which should be on opposite sides - were both on the same side.

"But I didn't do anything wrong. This can't be right!" Steve sounded shocked, because this was something he was supposed to be good at. He always went camping with his mother and he never needed help with building up the tent.

"Tony, did you do something to the tent before we left?", he asked in an annoyed and dangerous voice.

Tony clutched his heart "I'm hurt, Steve! It's like you don't know me at all!”

But he was laughing, so Steve tackled him to the ground.

"Hey, Steve! Seriously! It wasn't _me_!"

Steve swallowed his further defences with a kiss and shortly after they were pulling of each other's clothes.

"Not here" Steve muttered against Tony's ear. "Get inside."

Tony scrambled into the tent in anticipation as fast he could.

Steve was right behind him and kneeled down to go through his bag. As he climbed over Tony, lube and condoms in his hand, he moved fast which caused the tent to crumble over them.

They stared at each other for a moment before collapsing into a laughing naked mess.

 

Steve wasn't up for sex with the tent flowing around them. ("Tony, that's as inappropriate as having sex outside!")

So they put on pants to rebuild the tent. An affair which consisted of Tony bitching and Steve trying to fix the tent in another way.

After a while, Tony's commentary subsided and he just appreciated the view of Steve working and how the muscles in his back and shoulders were flexing.

 

Steve could feel Tony’s gaze on his back, heavy and laden with anticipation. It tickled between his shoulder blades and sent a shiver over his back. He refrained from turning around until he finished putting up the tent as well as possible, even though it was hard.

When he did, Tony was in front of him in a blink of the eye. The tent was built up, nothing should stop them now, right?

 

They struggled to get inside, just a mess of limbs and hot skin.

“Finally, I’ve been waiting long enough”, Tony breathed out, exasperated.

Steve snorted. “You could have helped me, you know?”

“Oh please, and miss the sight of a greek god building up a tent? Nah, maybe next time.”

Steve grinned against Tony’s mouth. “I love you”, he whispered while fiddling with Tony’s zipper.

“Is this your way of getting into my pants? Because it works. But, to be honest, you already had a chance by just flexing your gorgeous muscles. A tip for next time, though - body oil, it -“, Tony stopped with a groan. While Steve was kissing his way down and stopped at his belly button.

It was getting good now, but before Tony could get to the part where he uses his mouth for compliments and obscenities - who could have guessed - the tent collapsed over them.

 

Steve mouth stopped moving. Tony let out an angry yell. “Are you fucking kidding me? What the fuck is this tent even? Is this always happening with tents? Camping is a torture! Next time, Steve, we’re going to a luxury resort! Or buy a villa or something! And also, _keep going_!”

Steve rolled his eyes. He did move on, though, since he figured that they wouldn’t get around to the fun part at all if he didn’t.

* * *

 When Tony recovered, Steve was already moving around outside and when he, too, left the collapsed tent, he saw that Steve collected wood for a camp fire.

It was already getting dark, and a cool breeze made Tony shiver.

 

Tony smiled at Steve and sat down at the collected wood to start a fire.

“You wanna try to build it up again?” Tony gestured at the tent.

“Not really. I don’t think it would work out this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's pretty short, but I hope you enjoyed reading nonetheless.
> 
> You can imagine the tent collapsing more often. Tony trying to seduce Steve more often during setting up the tent. And the rest of the Avengers laughing because they observe these ridiculous attempts at tent-building from a webcam on the Jeep. And maybe Clint had a bet going with Natasha and made Dummy sabotage the tent.


End file.
